


泛滥

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Relationships: 祺鑫 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	泛滥

★观大艺术家有感。  
☆感了一些有颜色的东西。  
★ooc嗷。

爱是缪斯女神的吻。  
谁都应该被宠爱纹身。

凌晨一点的时候，睫毛弯弯这边的四A级景区练习室已经人走楼空，马嘉祺最后关门的时候，看到对面练习室门缝里还透着一丝光亮。

他悄悄走过去，大艺术家的曲子还在播放，丁程鑫站在偌大的练习室里，四面都是镜子，又在扣动作了。

他对着镜子身体弯曲成s型，挺翘的臀部向后坐，他抚摸过自己纤细的天鹅颈，泛红的眼尾泄露魅惑风情，泪痣纯情又脆弱。

马嘉祺才发现他今天化了妆，大概是cody姐姐用他试妆舞台效果，连衣服都是穿了全套，细细的皮带松垮的绑在身上。

要是把皮带勒紧，勒到他皮肤泛红眼角噙着泪无法呼吸到把粉嫩的小舌探出，那岂不更美。

马嘉祺把练习室的门推开，没有进去，站在门口，看丁程鑫把这段跳完。

“怎么不进来。”

丁程鑫从地上拿了一瓶矿泉水，边喝边向马嘉祺那边走过去，没有来得及吞咽下去的水顺着嘴角滑下，洇湿了一片白的透明的布料。

丁程鑫的眼妆在练习室的灯光下美的直白而热烈，他在距离马嘉祺五十厘米的地方站定，身体微微前倾，伸手勾住马嘉祺的腰带，把他拉近和自己紧贴。

“我不想让你跳大艺术家。”

马嘉祺的手伸进丁程鑫的衣服里，先揉他可爱的腰窝，再一路向上，画着圈绕过尾椎和一个个脊椎。

“为什么呀。”

丁程鑫靠在马嘉祺的肩膀上，把呼吸里的潮湿温热都给了马嘉祺敏感的耳朵。

“不想让粉丝知道你是本色出演。”

“你也太坏了吧…”

丁程鑫咬上马嘉祺的耳垂含含糊糊的说。他自己的衣服已经被马嘉祺撩到了锁骨，被马嘉祺按到镜子上的时候，冰火两重天让丁程鑫轻轻哼了一声。

“宝贝，衣服可以撕开吗。”

丁程鑫喜欢马嘉祺的声音充满危险情欲的感觉，像被细砂纸打磨的温玉，沙哑性感。

“不可以哦，还要穿的。”

他环住马嘉祺的脖子，从睫毛开始落下细密的吻，马嘉祺低着头认真解他的纽扣。

丁程鑫的皮肤是瓷白色，刚刚练习留下的汗水又像是陶瓷上的一层釉，在练习室明晃晃的白光下，丁程鑫就是人间水蜜桃。

马嘉祺把他里面的白衬衫给脱了，皮带还挂在他身上，丁程鑫皮肤娇嫩，直接亲肤让丁程鑫有种蚂蚁在他身上乱爬啃咬，酥酥麻麻又痒又疼的感觉。

终于外面尤物上半身被完全暴露在马嘉祺视野里，马嘉祺又坏心的把他身上捆着的皮带紧了紧，正好勒住丁程鑫右边的乳/尖。

丁程鑫难受的在他怀里扭来扭去，膝盖无数次擦到了马嘉祺胯下正在涨大炙热的地方。黑色的皮带瓷白的皮肤和金属圆环反射的光都成了马嘉祺的视觉冲击。

“丁老师，检查作业了。”

马嘉祺先解开自己裤子的纽扣，然后牵住丁程鑫皮带多余出来的一段，轻轻拍了拍他的小屁股。

丁程鑫在他面前缓缓跪下，直起上身用牙齿解开裤链，衔着内/裤边缘把巨物放出，性/器弹在了丁程鑫的小脸上，狐狸又仰起头，用无辜的眼神看着马嘉祺。

“怎么又这么大了…”

丁程鑫手中缓慢的撸/动着温度高的吓人的性/器，伸出小舌慢慢靠近龟/头，看着马嘉祺眼里为他的着迷和情动。

似是呢喃，丁程鑫感受着在他手里被毫无章法触碰却越胀越大的性/器，从鼻子里哼出一个轻轻的音节。

他伸出小舌试探的舔了舔龟/头，马嘉祺眼里的漆黑又暗了几分，他抚摸丁程鑫暴露在空气中细嫩的脖子，被染上情欲的微哑嗓音诱惑的命令。

“乖，全部吃下去。”

丁程鑫抬起头，有点嗔怪的看了他一眼，还是乖乖照做了。

丁程鑫的口腔湿热温暖，他慢慢的含住，银丝拉扯水声啧啧都成了慢镜头，他还没含住一半就眼泪汪汪的抬起头，嫩红的小嘴包裹着自己的性/器。

马嘉祺手指的关节轻轻蹭着丁程鑫眼尾的红色眼妆，把它蹭的晕染到丁程鑫整个人像被欺负惨了一样的可爱又可怜。

丁程鑫嫣红肉感的唇包裹着他青筋凸起的性/器上下吞吐着，马嘉祺好像又突然想起来大艺术家有几个点脸的动作，他在丁程鑫脸上点了几下。

“这样做好像更好看。”

是好看，嘴里含住男人肉/棒再骚起来的丁程鑫，在马嘉祺这就是独一无二的艺术家。

丁程鑫吐出嘴里的硬物，抬眼和马嘉祺对视，像吃冰棒一样从根部开始舔。

泪水悬挂在纤长的睫毛上潋滟出一片瑰丽梦境，他白皙修长的手指和嫩红鲜艳的唇瓣都为马嘉祺认真服务着。

想颜/射他。

马嘉祺也就这么做了，乳白色的黏稠液体一股股射出，他轻颤的睫毛上也沾上了些许，还没等马嘉祺给他擦干净，他就乖乖把嘴角旁的精/液舔了吃掉。

“大艺术家可不止这几个动作。”

“哼…还要怎么做…”

马嘉祺被他惯的贪得无厌，不做到自己第二天腰酸背痛不肯罢休。

“丁老师还学会了什么，全都给我检查检查。”

马嘉祺脱下丁程鑫的裤子，自己靠在镜子上从背后抱住丁程鑫，手指插/进早就泛滥成灾的穴/口。

丁程鑫又开始装模作样的哼哼，夹紧马嘉祺的手指不愿意放第二根进去，谁看了丁程鑫被眼泪打湿的睫毛都会妥协，马嘉祺知道，丁程鑫玩的把戏而已。

他的哥哥是熟透多汁的水蜜桃，身体早就习惯男人的进入，总喜欢装的像个懵懂的天使，然后被快感撕掉伪装。

“宝贝，自己动吧。”

马嘉祺今天格外的坏，不知道是看了大艺术家的某个后坐的动作还是早有预谋，他把性/器抵上丁程鑫的穴口上的褶皱后便没了动作。

丁程鑫只能自己磨蹭着向后靠，将肉/棒一点点吞下去，感受褶/皱慢慢被撑平，软肉吸附着粗硬的性/器，这个在很多个夜晚里给了自己无上快感的东西。

空旷的房间里臀/肉拍打着胯骨的声音无限回响，渐渐也有了淫/靡的水声和丁程鑫细微的喘/息黏腻在马嘉祺耳边。

丁程鑫前后摆动臀部，无法把肉/棒整根吃下去，纤细的腰被马嘉祺握在手里，不帮助他还在他耳边添油加醋。

“丁老师这个动作不标准，腰还能再下去一点。”

“才进去一半，宝贝的小/洞还没被填满吧。”

丁程鑫偶尔撞到敏感点腿已经软了，哪还有什么力气再往下坐，把整/根都吃进去。后/穴空虚的感觉腾升，丁程鑫回头向马嘉祺索吻。

“呜…马嘉祺…你…你动啊…”

马嘉祺捏住丁程鑫的脸强迫他把头转向自己接吻，然后下身加快速度，开始对着丁程鑫身体里更加柔软和淫/荡的地方进攻。

“丁老师，你好漂亮。”

马嘉祺把丁程鑫换了一个方向压在镜子上，自己凑到他耳边，看着丁程鑫像缺水的鱼一样长大嘴巴发出一些嗯嗯啊啊没有意义的音节。

“你看，你全身哪个地方不都是我的。”

马嘉祺的手指伸进丁程鑫的嘴里搅弄了一番，扯出的晶莹全都涂抹到他左边的乳/尖。

丁程鑫的手马嘉祺用多余的那截皮带捆到背后，他看见镜子里的自己被马嘉祺锁在怀里，透明的液体从交/合处顺着腿流到了练习室的地上。

太糟糕了。

海浪般的快感拍打着他，马嘉祺嘴上闲着，又开始欺负他脖子周围的皮肤。

“嗯…不行…要跳舞…”

丁程鑫此刻已经没有什么力气再把压在自己身上的马嘉祺推开了，只有无意识的迎合着马嘉祺的撞击。

“只能骚给我看知道吗？”

“嗯…嗯…”

丁程鑫用鼻音艰难的挤出答案。马嘉祺双手扶着他的臀部开始最后冲刺，肉/棒退到穴/口的位置再狠狠顶进去，一下下全都撞击在丁程鑫的敏感点上，软肉本能的吸附着肉/棒，丁程鑫从嗓子里喊出细细的尖叫。

“射在里面好不好？”

“好…呜嗯…”

丁程鑫被马嘉祺堵住了嘴巴，一股股热流从小腹腾升然后快感蔓延到四肢百骸，在到达高/潮只会丁程鑫有了短暂的失神，眼神空洞的看着镜子里马嘉祺性/感的样子。

滚烫的精/液在自己体内释放，在马嘉祺松开他腰的时候，丁程鑫像一个年糕一样软趴趴的滑在了地上，双手还被捆在身后，熟透的红色穴/眼里流着乳白色的液体，像个被玩/坏的芭比娃娃。

马嘉祺把他抱在怀里吻了吻额头。

做我永远的大艺术家。


End file.
